Jika
by LiLis Musyafaah
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang awal pertemuan disebuah halte bus.


Naruto - masashi kishimoto

Jika - Lilis musyafaah

Pairing : U. Sasuke - H. Sakura

Rate : T

Mungkin jika hujan berhenti pada saat itu, aku pasti akan berjalan melewatimu. jika bus tiba lebih awal dari biasanya, aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu denganmu.

Haruno Sakura, gadis merah muda yang sepertinya sangat ceroboh. Aku ingin selalu melihat wajah manisnya dengan segala ekspresi. Tapi sayang ia terlalu cuek pada sekitarnya.

Sama seperti kemarin, dia sedang duduk menunggu bus sambil membaca sebuah novel yang sangat tebal.

"Maaf nona, boleh aku duduk disini". kuberanikan untuk menyapanya. "Ah ya, perkenalkan aku uchiha sasuke".

"Oh, tentu saja. Inikan tempat umum dan namaku Haruno Sakura". ucapnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum yang manis.

Tak terasa kami terlibat pembicaraan yang seru. Dan ternyata dia sangat asik di ajak bicara sangat berbanding balik dengan sikapnya sehari hari.

Hari demi hari berlalu. aku dan sakura pun bertambah dekat. Sama seperti malam ini, aku dan Sakura sedang menikmati indahnya langit malam yang dihiasi oleh gemerlapnya bintang - bintang.

" Sasuke-kun aku harus pergi". ucap sakura yang tiba tiba memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Hn, kau ingin pulang?". jawabku sambil menatap wajah sakura dari samping.

" Tidak, maksudku aku akan pindah ke kyoto. Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku disana". Sehabis sakura mengucapkan hal tersebut suasana pun bertambah hening.

"Hn. Kapan?." Tanyaku singkat.

"Besok jam 10 pagi." Jawab sakura sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Sakura, sejak aku bertemu denganmu di halte bus waktu itu, aku merasa lebih indah. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi tidak hanya di bibir.

Kau juga membuat tubuh ini tersenyum karenamu. Hanya karena kehadiranmu dihidupku, kau mampu membongkar balikkan pola kehidupanku."

ucapku panjang lebar. Tidak menghiraukan ekspresi sakura yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Ma..maksudmu?." tanya Sakura.

"Kau mengerti maksudku Sakura." jawabku singkat ke padanya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu Sakura." Dan ucapanku pun sukses membuat keadaan keadaan menjadi hening seketika.

Keesokan harinya...

Apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku melihat orang yang aku cintai, pergi dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tanpa tau harus melakukan apa.

Apakah aku harus menyatakan perasaanku sekarang. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin . Egoku terlalu tinggi, tapi jika tidak sekarang kapan lagi.

"SAKURA". Teriakku kencang, tak ku pedulikan tatapan orang yang menganggapku aneh. Karena yang aku pedulikan sakura ada didekatku.

Dan diujung sana sakura memandangku lembut. Dengan senyumnya yang manis ia menggerakkan jarinya dengan semangat, membentuk sebuah kata 'aku akan kembali'.

Dan bayangan sakura pun menghilang dari pandanganku bersama ratusan orang dengan tujuan masing masing.

5 Tahun kemudian...

Kutatap dari jendela mobil yang membawaku. kepadatan kota tokyo pada siang hari.

Oh ya, sudah sekitar 5 tahun sejak terakhir kali pertemuan kami. Aku sungguh sangat merindukanya. Entah bagaimana ia sekarang,

kami benar benar putus kontak sejak saat itu. Bahkan aku sudah sukses sekarang pun ia tak pernah kembali. Apa mungkin ia sudah lupa padaku.

Tak lama mobil yang aku naiki berhenti disebuah perusahaan yang sudah membesarkan namaku. saat aku membuka pintu, tubuhku menegang sesaat. tampak seorang gadis yang sangat aku rindukan, berdiri ditengah tengah undukan tangga.

"Sasuke-kun, aku pulang." Ucapnya yang langsung berlari dan memelukku.

"Sakura, ini kau?". Ungkapku tak percaya. Dulu sebelum ia pergi, Sakura adalah gadis yang sedikit cupu dan kutu buku. Tapi sekarang dia berubah, Sakuranya berubah. Dia semakin cantik dan manis.

"Sasuke-kun aku memenuhi janjiku, sekarang aku ingin mendengar pernyataan cinta itu dari mulutmu sendiri. Berteriaklah, tekan semua egomu untukku." Ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukanya dan mundur beberapa langkah,

memberiku ruang. Dan tentu saja tidak akan ku sia - siakan kesempatan ini.

"SAKURA... Aishiteru." Teriakku kencang, ku hiraukan pandangan penasaran dari karyawan perusahaan.

Tak lama kemudian kurasakaan kehangatan di sekitar punggungku dan ada tangan mungil yang melingkar diperutku.

"Sasuke-kun, Aishiteru yo". Bisik Sakura. Perlahan, kubalikan tubuhku dan kupeluk sakura dengan erat. Tak akan pernah kulepaskan lagi Sakuraku.

Seperti di awal cerita ini. Jika hujan berhenti saat itu, mungkin aku tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu, Sakuraku.

Jadi ku ucapkan terima kasih untuk hujan di hari itu. 'Thanks to rain.'

END


End file.
